The invention relates to a carton delivery apparatus which removes cartons, which are already scored and stored in a stack in a magazine as folded down flat against each other, one by one and delivers them to a conveyer.
A plurality of cartons, which are already scored and folded down flat, may be stored in a stack in a magazine, and a carton delivery apparatus may be used to remove them, one by one, by utilizing a vacuum suction mechanism and to deliver them onto a conveyor. These cartons are erected into a box configuration while they are being transferred by the suction mechanism or while they are on the conveyer for containment of a content therein.
A conventional carton delivery apparatus takes out the cartons generally through a reciprocatory motion, which however inhabits a removal of cartons at a high speed and in a stable manner. Accordingly, a variety of carton delivery apparatus of rotary type which enables a high speed delivery are proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 4,524/1981 or corresponding West German counterpart No. P 2923909.6, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 232,130/1986 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 41,811/1986 or its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,442. In either instance, the prior art apparatus is arranged with an upwardly located magazine, from which the suction mechanism removes a carton and then rotates to deliver it to a conveyer which is disposed below the apparatus while the suction mechanism continues to hold the carton from the upside. Accordingly, when a particular carton delivery apparatus is to operate with cartons of varying sizes, the spacing between the sucker surface of the suction mechanism and the level of the conveyer must be adjusted, which is disadvantageous.